Filthy Fantasies
by tennis-player
Summary: Just a collection of Pairings living out their sex fantasies. Fantasy 1 - Dirty Pair! NOT AU. Rated M for yaoi. PWP?
1. Dirty Pair

Sex Fantasy # 1 – A King and a Knight  
Dirty Pair

Soft, red hair fell into the face of the lithe boy lying in the prison cell. His tight, black under armor visible under his short, loose brown single-button vest, leaving his torso completely bare. The long, baggy black pants he wore were held to his body by a tightly tied brown sash at his waist. His arm bands were stained with blood, skin covered in cuts and bruises from the rough treatment executed by the prison guards. His limbs were chained the wall, and he lay there, body slumping in exhaustion.

Footsteps sounded down the all but deserted halls of the prison, alerting the guards standing outside his cell.

"What brings you down here, Oshitari-ouji-sama?" one guard asked.

"I wish to see the prisoner. The one who tried to steal directly from my personal quarters," came the deep, sexy but still strong and confident voice from a body that was yet to be visible from the place the small man was chained.

"Of course, your highness," the two bowed, opening the cell bars.

The man referred to as "ouji" stepped into view. He was tall, and slightly tanned with long, layered blue hair. He also had large, round glass lenses over his eyes, held up by a metal frame. The small red-haired man had never seen such things before. They were like monocles, yet unlike them.

The bluenette was dressed in a long, deep blue top, a black, leather belt wrapped around it at the waist. He had grey pants underneath and wore a long, black cape that was wrapped mainly around his right side. He had silver, gold and gems all over him.

The red haired man snarled quietly, glaring daggers at the older man who had gotten him locked up in this place.

"You are dismissed," the man told the two guards, to their horror.

"But, Oshitari-ouji-sama, its dangerous to be alone with tha-!"

"Are you questioning my judgment?" the prince asked dangerously, as if daring him to go on.

"N-No, your highness. Please, go right ahead," he replied nervously, bowing, and taking off down the hall. The other guard followed suit.

Once they were gone, Oshitari chuckled. "The simpletons…" he muttered under his breath, before turning his attention on the beaten boy, chained to the wall.

"What a pathetic sight…" the man purred in an accented drawl.

The redhead snarled again, louder this time. "What do you want?" he spat venomously.

The dark man chuckled again. "I wonder…" he taunted, walking closer. "I came here to punish you, child, for breaking into my very own room."

"Haven't I been punished enough?" he asked, indicating his marred up skin, covered in cuts and bruises.

Oshitari snorted at this. "_I _wish to _personally_ punish you."

"Whatever…" the smaller man scoffed. "Do whatever you want…"

Smirking, Oshitari pulled a whip from under his cape. "Firstly, what is your name…?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

Oshitari sneered, snapping the whip over the small mans legs thrice, leaving huge, red marks.

The small man cried out in pain, tears threatening at the corner of his eyes.

"That wasn't even half my worst," Oshitari smirked. "So tell me your name."

"I don't want to!" he hissed once more.

Laughing, Oshitari pulled his whip back again, snapping it against the man's torso so hard, it drew blood. "Pardon…?"

Growling, the smaller man gave in. "Mukahi Gakuto…" he murmured quietly.

"Louder," the man ordered.

"Mukahi Gakuto," he said loudly.

"Gakuto, huh…?" the man asked, letting the smaller boy's name roll of his lips in a deep, alluring voice.

Mukahi stared at him in annoyance. "What the fuck do you want from me?" he snarled.

Chuckling again, Oshitari walked closer, until their faces were barely a breath apart. "Hmm… that depends what you are willing to give me… though I could always take it by force either way," he smirked.

Mukahi's eyes widened in shock. "You…!"

Oshitari trailed his tongue around the lithe boy's jaw.

Mukahi started squirming, trying to get away, despite being chained up.

"Well well…" Oshitari smirked. "What do you plan to accomplish, chained up like that?"

Mukahi's body slumped. He was in so much pain, and struggling against these chains wouldn't get his anywhere.

Oshitari ran his fingers through his prisoner's hair. "Mmm…giving up?"

Mukahi glared weakly. "You wish…" he muttered, lifting his knee at lightning speed and slamming it into Oshitari gut.

The prince hissed in pain, slamming Mukahi against the wall violently.

"If you behave this way, I'll have to be rough with you…" he purred into his ear.

Mukahi squirmed, trying to get away from the taller man.

Oshitari reached up and undid the chains, letting Mukahi free to roam his locked jail cell.

"Now now… what shall I do with you first…?" he smirked.

Mukahi turned around to face Oshitari, shocked to find his face almost touching his own.

Oshitari threw Mukahi against the wall, pinning him there. He shoved Mukahi so that his face was grinding against the wall painfully, his front facing the wall. He then let his fingers trail down his back gently, slipping them into the sash that held his pants up.

Mukahi shivered at the feeling, squirming a little, he tried to get away from the prince, but failed.

Oshitari untied Mukahi's sash, his pants falling down to reveal a small, tight ass.

"You bastard-!"

Oshitari smirked. "It's Oshitari-sama to you…"

Mukahi hissed. "Filthy-!"

Oshitari slammed him into the wall again, growling aggressively into his ear. "_I said_ to call me Oshitari-sama…"

Mukahi dropped his head in shame. "Oshitari-sama…"

Smirking once more, Oshitari undid Mukahi's brown vest, followed by his black under armor. His fingers traveled over the redhead's skin extra carefully, in slow, teasing touches.

Mukahi mewled in delight, his body relaxing at the feeling of the taller, confident man's gently movement.

"Mmm…" he purred.

"Oh…? Not so reluctant anymore, thief?" Oshitari asked teasingly.

Mukahi's facial expression tightened. He felt ashamed to be trapped in such a position, completely incapable of helping himself.

"If anyone found out you were gay, you'd be banished from your own empire…" Mukahi whispered. Homosexuality was a horrible sin, even more so in the current centuries of ancient Rome.

Oshitari chuckled, a mischievous look on his face. "Why do you think all male prisoners wind up in execution…? I can't risk them revealing my secrets…"

Mukahi's face scrunched up in disgust. "You do this with all your prisoners…?"

"And if I do…?" he smirked.

Scoffing, Mukahi turned away from the man behind him, attempting to ignore him. To ignore those broad, smooth hands trailing so gently over his skin…

"But you're gay too," he smirked. "I can tell by your reactions…"

Mukahi didn't reply, instead closing his eyes and feeling the high prince's skin against his own.

Oshitari laughed whole-heartedly this time, throwing Mukahi against the room before starting to undo his own clothing.

Mukahi let out an undignified cry from shock and pain when he hit the wall, but when he looked up to glare, he was stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of Oshitari shirtless.

"You…"

"Oshitari-sama," the man corrected.

"Oshitari-sama…"

With a smirk, Oshitari finished undressing by pulling off his pants, and we walked over to Mukahi. He walked closer and closer, till virtually every part of their bodies possible were touching.

He trailed his fingers over the smaller boy's hard cock, smirking when he felt it jerk to his touch.

"Beg me for it…" he ordered.

Blushing faintly, Mukahi lowered his head till his bangs were covering his eyes and moaned. "Please…"

"You're going to have to do better than that," the bluenette chuckled.

"Please, Oshitari-sama… make me scream out your name in want…" he murmured.

"Make you what…?" he smirked.

"I want you, Oshitari-sama… make me yours…"

Oshitari grasped Mukahi's cock tightly, pumping it, before falling to his knees and taking the little prisoner full in his mouth.

Mukahi gasped at the foreign sensation the taller boy was giving him. He'd never felt so good in his life. Impulsively, he started bucking into the taller man's mouth hungrily.

"Mmm…!" he moaned. "More…"

Oshitari moaned around his cock, causing sweet vibrations to course through his body and wrack at him with please. He shuddered, bucking into the taller man's mouth harder.

"Oshitari-sama… more…! Please…!" he cried out letting his head fall back as he continuously thrusted into the tall man's mouth.

Smirking, Oshitari pulled back from the other boy, causing him to groan in disappointment.

"Turn around," he ordered.

After the small boy had done so, he moved his mouth so that his breath ghosted over his prisoner's skin, before slipping his tongue in between his cheeks and prodding at his puckered hole.

Mukahi gasped hungrily, clenching around the delightful muscle giving his so much pleasure.

"Oshitari-sama…" he purred, pushing back against his tongue, still hard and hungry.

Oshitari gently slipped his tongue in and out of the small boy's hole, wetting it as to create some lubricant. Once he had thoroughly slicked the smaller boys opening, he pulled back, eliciting another groan of disappointment from the criminal.

"Now, on your knees," he commanded.

Mukahi gained a deep blush, but crawled to the floor and onto his four limbs.

Oshitari smirked at the boy below him. _'So obedient…'_ he thought. _'And so ignorant… he doesn't realize what I'm going to do, does he…?"_

Swiftly, Oshitari slammed his cock into Mukahi's hole, causing him to cry out in pain and shock.

"Shhh…" Oshitari whispered into the ear of the boy, who seemed to be crying from the force the prince had used. "I promise it'll feel really good…"

Mukahi screamed every time the prince slammed into him, but the screams were slowly turning from screams of pain to screams of pleasure. He moaned as he felt Oshitari his prostate, and bucked back against him, meeting him at the thrusts, in an attempt to get more pleasure.

"Does it feel good, Gakuto…?" he drawled sexily into Mukahi's ear.

"Yes…" he moaned. "More…!"

Oshitari reached around Mukahi's waist and grasped his cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

"Mmm…!" he moaned, loving the feeling of the tight ass surrounding him.

Mukahi let out a final gasp, before releasing into Oshitari's hand and clenching around his cock. "Mmm…!"

At the feeling of Mukahi's walls tightening around his cock, Oshitari finally let go of himself and came, collapsing on top of Mukahi.

"Mmm… Yuushi~" Mukahi whined.

"What is it, Gakuto?" Oshitari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're heavy…" he pouted.

Chuckling, Oshitari rolled off of Mukahi and threaded his fingers into his hair. "How did you like our little game…?" he purred at his lover, running his fingers through the soft, red strands.

"Mmm… it was fun…" Mukahi murmured, inching closer into Oshitari's arms. "We should play again sometime…"

Oshitari kissed his partner's temple. "Maybe we should do something different next time… I'd love to see you in a short kimono…"

Mukahi smacked him.

_A/N: What do you think…? Was it any good? Please review if you have the time ^^_


	2. Yummi Pair

Sex Fantasy # 2 – Fine Line  
Yummi Pair

The sound of chalk tapping across the black board and pencils scratching at paper were the only sounds in the small classroom to bring life to the otherwise dead silent room. The young student teacher ceased the movement of his hand, turning to face the many teenagers scattered about the room.

"Once you're copied down the directions into your notebooks you're dismissed. The assignments will be due on Monday," instructed the man from the front of the room, as he made his way towards his desk.

Fuji Yuuta busied himself with the papers scattered over his workspace. Once he finished organizing said forms, he'd be finished for the entire weekend. Co-teaching was such a breeze.

The students, slowly but surely, completed the days requirements and filed out of the room. Just as he and Mizuki became the only who remained, Yuuta finished stacking his final pages and set them aside.

As Yuuta finished packing up his things, leaving behind an entirely empty desk space, he took the time to look over at Mizuki. The boy's grey-ish purple eyes were swarming with emotions (most prominent being confusion), his gently curled, soft black hair framed his face in the outright most perfect way and his soft, pale pink lips were moist from the boy's tongue darting over them nervously.

"You wished to see me, sensei?" Mizuki asked,, giving his teacher a questioning look.

Yuuta nodded at his student, letting a small smirk grace his lips as he looked the slightly shorter boy over.

Indeed I do…" Yuuta started, letting his gaze meet his student's.

Mizuki's entire body stiffened when he saw the look his teacher way giving him. His eyes were filled with hunger and desire. It sent millions of warning bells off in his head screaming, "danger", but Mizuki couldn't move. He was completely entranced by his teacher. Had sensei always been so… hot?

Yuuta smirked when he saw Mizuki was no longer thinking straight. He was completely mesmerized. Perfect.

"Is there something the matter, Mizuki-kun?" he purred.

Mizuki awoke from his trance at the sound of his name. Thoughts and actions coming back to him, he blushed lightly and straightened himself up, heading for the door.

"I gotta go…" he muttered, only to freeze at the sight of his teacher already standing in the doorway, cutting off his only escape route from their room on the third floor.

"What's wrong…?" Yuuta asked in mock innocence, taking a step towards his beautiful student.

"Nothing…" Mizuki lied unconvincingly, eyeing his teacher warily.

"Are you sure, Mizuki-kun~?" Yuuta taunted. "I can take you to the nurses office in you wish…"

Mizuki bit his lip as he watched his teacher walk closer to him, slowly, like a predator. "Sensei…?"

Yuuta crowded Mizuki against his desk, putting a hand on either side of his waist and pinning him there.

Mizuki shivered as he felt his teacher's breath travel sensually along his neck. "Mmm… S-sensei…"

"Yes…?" Yuuta purred, licking teasingly from the hollow of the smaller boy's ear to his collar.

Mizuki gasped and squirmed, clutching the back of his teacher's shirt in his fist for balance.

Smirking, Yuuta mewled into Mizuki's skin, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulling him closer.

Mizuki flushed a deep red, letting himself be pulled tighter against his superior. "S-sensei…? Why are you- are you doing this…?"

Yuuta wrapped his slightly larger body around Mizuki's. "Because I want you… is that a crime?" he asked, looking Mizuki straight in the eye.

"It _is_ a crime…" he mumbled. "You're my sensei…"

"I know… but I still want you," Yuuta replied, before scooping Mizuki up and throwing him onto the teacher's desk.

Mizuki grunted as he felt his body hit the wooden surface under him hard. "Sensei… you can't…"

Yuuta's smirk widened. "I can do anything I want…"

Mizuki blushed when he saw his teacher start to undress himself. Looking away slightly, he bit his lip as he felt himself going involuntarily hard.

Yuuta slowly started unbuttoning his top, smirking when he was his student's not-so-transparent reaction. Every time he revealed more of his skin, he'd run his hand over it, closing his eyes and moaning faintly.

Mizuki groaned as he watched the show his teacher was putting on for him. Flushing and licking his lips, he whined the word "sensei" impatiently.

Yuuta smirked at him. "Can't take a little bit of teasing, Mizuki-kun?" he chuckled before removing the remainder of his clothing.

Mizuki glared, sitting up from the desk and looking at his teacher. "I want you, too, sensei…" he moaned. "Let me have you…"

Yuuta walked over to where his student sat, gently taking his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"On your knees," he ordered.

Mizuki's eyes widened when he realized what his teacher wanted him to do. Face heating up, he lowered himself down to Yuuta's cock.

"Suck," came Yuuta's next order, as he entwined his fingers in Mizuki's hair.

Mizuki gently touched his lips to his teachers tip. Urged on by his sensei's groan of approval, Mizuki opened his mouth and took some of his sensei inside, swirling his tongue around the tip of his teacher's cock.

Yuuta groaned hungrily, yanking Mizuki's hair and forcing more of himself into his student's delicious wet cavern. "Nnnnmmm…" he moaned, bucking hungrily into Mizuki's mouth as he felt the boy's tongue running along his cock, smirking when he felt the smaller boy try to hide a gag.

Mizuki felt his teacher start bucking into him, and tried to stop himself from gagging. He could feel Yuuta's smug aura and blushed, sucking harder. He started massaging his sensei's base, smirking and moaning and moaning around him at the sounds he could hear coming from Yuuta.

Yuuta groaned hungrily, moaning and mewling. "Oh, god… Mizuki-ku~nnnmmmm…" He could feel Mizuki's tongue around him hungrier and harder. With one lest yank at the smaller boy's hair and a gasp, Yuuta released himself into the hot heat that caused him to go over the edge.

Mizuki felt hot liquid slip down his throat and pulled back in surprise, allowing some of the cum to trail down his chin in the process.

Yuuta admired the beautiful sight of his student. His hair was tousled; his eyes half lidded in lust; his skin flushed and sweaty and cum slipping along his face. Groaning, Yuuta noticed Mizuki was still fully clothed and took it upon himself to fix it.

Mizuki watched questioningly as his teacher walked closer to him. When he saw him reaching for his clothes, his flush deepened and he closed his eyes. He mewled at the feeling if his shirt being lifted over his head, leaned into the hands that ran all over his chest. At the feeling of fingers in his waistband, he gasped.

Yuuta chuckled when he heard his student's eager moans. He started tracing little circles along over Mizuki's skin with his hands, pulling him closer against his body. "Mmm… you want me to talk them off, Mizuki-kun?"

Mizuki nodded and Yuuta pulled down both his pants and bottoms in an instant.

Mizuki gasped as cold air hit his cock and he was freed from his confines.

Yuuta let his hand trace the veins along his students cock. "On the desk…" he demanded, gently leaning Mizuki back onto said furniture.

Moaning In approval, Mizuki allowed himself to be lowered onto Yuuta's desk. "N-nmmnn… sensei…" he mewled, lying openly on the hard surface, shamelessly displaying his body.

Yuuta, once more, stopped to admire the body of his student. He couldn't believe how amazing the young boy looked, laid out before him like a feast for a king. And oh boy, was this king going to indulge himself or what…

Mizuki examined his teacher's face, searching his expression for hints of what the slightly taller man might be thinking. He could clearly read the lust, hunger and desire of the look, but there was something else as well… Surprise? Worry? Disbelief?

"Sensei…" Mizuki started. "Is something the matter?"

Yuuta, snapped out of his trance by the call of his title, looked down at his student again.

"Just…" he started, at a loss for words. "Excited."

Mizuki chuckled, smirking. "Is sensei turned on by me~?"

"You know that's now what I meant," Yuuta replied smoothly.

"But you don't deny it?"

"Mizuki-kun."

"Yes, sensei?"

"Shut up and spread your legs."

Mizuki did as told, giggling lightly.

Yuuta took his first finger and let it swirl around Mizuki's puckered entrance, earning himself a moan mixed with impatience and pleasure. Smirking, Yuuta gently slipped his finger past the tight ring of muscles and wriggled it around, prodding at the inside walls.

"Sensei…!" Mizuki mewled hungrily, clenching his eyes and hole tight.

"Yes, Mizuki-kun…?" Yuuta purred teasingly, slipping his second finger inside the smaller boy, earning himself a groan.

"Mmm-mo-Mmm… more… do me…" he whimpered as he felt his mentor's fingers start to scissor together and apart.

Yuuta chuckled and pulled his fingers out of the smaller boy bellow him, smirking when he heard a gentle groan of disappointment. He then moved to position himself at his student's entrance. Swiftly plunging inwards, Yuuta let out a low purr of appreciation at the tightness of his student's puckered ass.

Mizuki arched his back and gasped hungrily at the feel of being stretched so far, so suddenly. "Sensei…" he groaned. "Oh, god… please, more…"

Yuuta lowed his lips to his students neck, gently nipping and kissing as he slowly and carefully pulled in and out of the small virgin body.

"A-ah…!" Mizuki moaned, wrapping his legs around Yuuta's waist and pulling him closer in a silent please for "more".

Groaning, Yuuta met the plea by slamming into the smaller boy suddenly. Encouraged by the gasps and moans of pleasure, he began pumping his student's cock in time with his hastily quickening thrusts.

Mizuki arched his back and let out one more hungry cry before releasing over the his teacher and himself, collapsing in exhaustion.

At the sounds of "sensei" falling from the lips of the attractive boy, Yuuta released himself inside of his student.

Mizuki panted under his teacher, moaning as he felt the mouth go back to licking and sucking at his neck.

"Mmm… Mizuki-san…" Yuuta moaned, nuzzling gently into the neck of his sempai.

Mizuki chuckled. "Nfufu… lucky the teachers trust me so much, ne~? Or else they'd never have let us borrow this classroom.

Yuuta nodded, laying atop the St. Rudolph tennis club manager.

"Guys… I think they're done-dane…" came a whispering noise just outside the door, faint enough so that Mizuki and Yuuta could barely hear.

Yuuta stiffened visibly and Mizuki giggled lightly.

"Shhh… they might hear us!"

"Shut up! They'll hear you, too-dane!"

"You may come in now, you now…" Mizuki giggled at the door.

The sound of feet shuffling and voices retreating down the hall were the final sounds Mizuki and Yuuta heard before they drifted off the sleep upon their teacher's desk.

_A/N: Was it any good? Please leave some reviews for me if time allows ^^ I also apologize in advance for I won't be able to update as often as I'd like due to the start of high school. Still getting used to the drift of things, ya know? Thank you ^^  
~Henzie ;)_


End file.
